Te extrañe
by Chiryta
Summary: Llegan de su viaje, él no sabe que hacer con la llegada de ella a la pensión. Mal summary, ONE SHORT


**Te extrañe.-**

Shaman King No me pertenece.-

Se le quedo viendo detenidamente, su cabello era rubio y largo, se veía sedoso pero no se atrevía a tocarlo, su piel se veía suave pero el nerviosismo era enorme. Tenía un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas, la noche había llegado sin darse cuenta y fue a su habitación. Era algo vacío ahora que estaba ella ahí; sentía su aroma en toda la pensión, el silencio se podía escuchar, Tamao ya no hablaba, Ryu estaba durmiendo con los guerreros legendarios en el primer piso mientras que él caminaba por todas partes sin saber donde ir ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya no podía actuar como siempre lo hacia ahora que había llegado.

- ¿sucede algo? – se escucho una voz –

- ¿eh? – volteo a ver –

Se asusto al ver a la mujer a su lado, con sus ojos negros brillantes y serios, sus labios rosados sin expresión. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta baja y su pijama consistía en una polera grande de hombre, sus ropas ya no le quedaban buenas.

- ¿y bien? – repitió la pregunta –

- n-nada… - dijo asustado – fui al baño y-

- que extraño, no había nadie cuando subí las escaleras – lo interrumpió

- eh… - lo descubrió –

- que haces a esta hora levantado – dijo más seria –

- no podía dormir – confeso –

- es mas fácil decir eso que mentir – dijo seria – no lo hagas de nuevo, buenas noches.

Ella desapareció en la oscuridad como había aparecido, sin ser llamada. Su corazón latía rápidamente, no sabia como esas palabras habían salido de sus labios, intento avanzar a su habitación pero sus piernas no respondían. Una especie de frio y calor había en el ambiente, y un sentimiento que no comprendía.

Respiro profundamente y suspiro, miro hacia la habitación donde la mujer había desaparecido y comenzó a caminar con pasos decididos y miro el pomo de la puerta, sus manos temblaban y él suspiraba.

- pasa – dijo la voz desde adentro –

Hizo caso rápidamente y cerro la puerta tras de él, miraba la habitación que antes estaba vacía y ahora estaba ella ocupándola impregnándola rápidamente con su aroma, un dulce aroma acompañado de una serenidad completa, podía quedarse ahí observandola sentada en el futon con un libro en sus manos y mirándolo.

-¿Qué sucede? –

- es que… - dijo nervioso –

- dime que sucede – pregunto suavizando su voz –

- es solo que… es extraño verte de nuevo y yo… - dijo bajando su cabeza – yo…

- levanta tu rostro – dijo subiendo el tono de voz – y mírame a los ojos cuando me hables

La miro fijamente, su rostro era serio pero no sentía ese mirar frio sobre él, se acercó instintivamente a ella y se sentó a su lado aun mirándola, ella no aparto su vista de él.

- y-yo… -

- ¿si? – pregunto acariciando su cabeza –

- te extrañe… - dijo en llanto – mamá… te extrañe mucho

Ella abrazo con delicadeza al pequeño que estaba en su vientre aferrado ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado queriendo abrazarlo? Él era como ella, le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos pero era optimista como Yoh, tenia esa determinación que le gustaba.

- ya no llores Hana – decía tratando se tranquilizarlo y arropándolo a su lado – ya… ya

- m-mamá no te vayas de nuevo – decía en sollozos – n-no te vayas…

-no me iré, y si vamos de nuevo te llevare conmigo, no logre dormir bien sin verte pequeño.

Así es, ella podía ser ruda, fría, no demostraba sus emociones, pero él era su hijo, su pequeño que había estado con ella, dentro de ella por nueve meses, sentía como se movía, cada patada, cada movimiento… Hana era su hijo, y lo extraño más que su vida.

- ven – dijo estirando sus brazos – vamos a dormir

AL día siguiente Yoh amaneció con resaca y fue en busca de Anna para que le diera algo, esperaba un regaño, una patada o una sandalia pero no lo que encontró, sonrió y sus mejillas sonrojaron, entro y cerro la puerta tras él. Anna estaba durmiendo de lado abrazando a su hijo que estaba aferrado a ella con un rostro apacible. Se acercó y quito unos mechones rebeldes del rostro de ambos, se disponía a caminar pero sintió la pequeña mano de Hana tomando la de él.

-¿que pasa? – Dijo sonriendo – vas a despertar a tu mamá

- quédate – le dijo sin emoción y ocultando su sonrojo – vamos aun es temprano

Sabia que ya era de día pero se cambio de ropas y se puso una pijama, cuidadosamente se acostó dejando a Hana al medio, cuando el sueño le ganaba nuevamente sintió la mano de Hana aferrándose a su pijama y la mano de Anna tomando su mano.

- bienvenido a casa, papá – dijo sonrojado y quedándose dormido nuevamente.

- claramente los dos son iguales. – suspiro -

Estiro sus brazos y los abrazo, extrañaba estar así con los dos


End file.
